bared_to_youfandomcom-20200215-history
Bared To You
Bared to You is a 2012 New York Times bestselling erotic new adult romance novel by veteran writer Sylvia Day, focusing on the complicated relationship between two twentysomething protagonists with equally abusive pasts. The novel was initially self-published on April 3, 2012 by Day, with Berkley Books re-publishing the book on June 12, 2012 with an initial print run of 500,000 copies. Day has stated that Bared to You will be the first novel in her Crossfire series, with the follow-up novel, Reflected in You, published in October 2012. The Crossfire series sold five million English-language copies in 2012 and international rights were licensed in thirty-eight territories as of January 2013. Bared to You was declared Penguin UK's "fastest selling paperback for a decade" and Penguin Group (USA) reports that Bared to You is Berkley's biggest breakout book of 2012. In December 2012, Amazon.com announced that Bared to You was #4 on the e-tailer's list of top 10 best-selling books of 2012 overall (print and Kindle combined), Apple announced that Bared to You was #5 on iTunes' Top Ten Books of the Year, and Nielsen announced that Bared to You was #7 on Bookscan's Top 10 Print Book Sales of 2012 – Adult Fiction. Synopsis Bared to You centers on Eva Tramell, a twenty-four-year-old woman who is a survivor of childhood sexual abuse. Eva finds it difficult at times to overcome this past, but she is intensely drawn to young billionaire Gideon Cross as soon as she meets him. It is later revealed that Gideon is also a childhood sexual abuse survivor. The two must find a way to heal each other in order to move on from their pasts and establish a healthy, functional romantic relationship. Reflection Bared to You was selected by Amazon's editors as the #1 Best Book of the Year So Far in Romance, covering the period between January thru July 2012. It remained on Amazon's Best Books of the Year in Romance end-of-year list covering the entire year of 2012. Bared to You was nominated for the 2012 Goodreads Choice Award for Best Romance and Day herself was nominated for Best Goodreads Author. RT Book Reviews praised the book's characters, stating, "Day creates two multidimensional characters in heroine Eva and hero Gideon, whose successful and attractive exteriors hide traumatized pasts. Especially notable is Day's portrayal of Eva. The heroine is a rape survivor who is able to independently overcome her abuse and find a full and fulfilling sex life.",while a reviewer for The Guardian criticized the book as "banal". The Independent also criticized some of the book's elements as "easy to mock" but praised Day's writing and noted that the relationship was "at least healthier than the dysfunctional wreck of Fifty Shades". Media In April 2013, HeroesAndHeartbreakers.com broke the news that Day's Crossfire series had been optioned for television adaptation. Lions Gate Entertainment secured the rights. Erotic Trend Some news sources have commented on the similar marketing strategies used with the Crossfire series and Fifty Shades trilogy, with The Daily Beast remarking that Berkley marketed the book as a "Fifty Shades clone, down to its gray book jacket featuring a pair of cuff links and the tagline: “He possessed me and obsessed me." Both series are published by Penguin Random House. The global success of Crossfire and Fifty Shades spurred a wave of erotic releases in 2012, with many imitating the two series' content and packaging, but, as The Guardian noted, "other houses' efforts made little impact."